The present invention relates to underwater weighing systems and particularly to portable poolside water weighing systems used in determining the percent of body fat of a human.
The use of permanently fixed hydrostatic underwater weighing systems to determine the percent of body fat of human is known in the prior art. Such systems, however, require their own water tanks, which are both costly and require that large amounts of floor space be permanently dedicated to use in the system.
Primitive portable hydrostatic underwater weighing devices which use existing swimming pools and spas have also been available. Such devices have involved suspending a chair from the diving board, bolting overhead brackets permanently to decks, or putting a chain around rafters and mounting the scale and chair from the chain. These methods are difficult to set up for use, are difficult to use, and do not provide consistently accurate data.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the problems as set forth above.